


A little loth-cat

by U_N_C_L_E_Agent_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, I've never tagged before, Loth-Cats (Star Wars), Tooka Cats (Star Wars), hope this works well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_N_C_L_E_Agent_2/pseuds/U_N_C_L_E_Agent_2
Summary: A drawing of a loth-cat from Star Wars
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	A little loth-cat

**Author's Note:**

> I recently decided to try my hand at digital art, so this is the result! I was inspired to start digital art by the amazing cac0daemonia and tumblr user @five-5-5. They're both awesome and you should check them out.


End file.
